1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of executing an application corresponding to an icon which is selected and moved to a specific region of a background using information corresponding to the specific region.
2. Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phone diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be considered. As recent various terminals including a mobile terminal provide complex and diverse functions, menu structures of the terminals become complicated.